Andromada
The Andromeda is an airplane in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The Andromeda is a large 4-engine transport airplane based on the Lockheed C-141 Starlifter. Its name is a misspelling of "Andromeda", a Greek deity, a galaxy and constellation. If the Andromeda is obtained, the player can fly it as if it were a normal plane, with controls and handling similar to the AT-400. The plane is not fully textured, and as such the cockpit windows are dark. The plane can support a combination of two body colors: One for the fuselage, and the other for the wings, engines, vertical stabilizer and elevators. The plane's rear cargo door can be also opened and closed, but nothing can be stored in the plane itself; thumb|300px|rightneither can the player enter the rear is impossible due to an invisible wall. There are, however, mods available to create a fully functional cargo area. The interior of the Andromeda is seen in the mission "Stowaway", however, like the interior of the Shamal in Freefall, this interior is not part of the plane model. It is in the "interior universe" (where all game interiors in San Andreas are situated), high above the sky, with clouds moving outside to simulate the plane itself moving. Parts of the exterior of the plane are visible when standing at the edge of the ramp. The interior is only enterable via that mission, cheats, or a trainer. Within the interior are two 2 cargo areas walled off by netting, followed by cargo boxes, then shelves stocked with barrels. Appearances , Los Santos.]] The plane is featured in the mission "Stowaway", where Carl Johnson drives a PCJ-600 into the back of the plane, blows it up, and then parachutes out. This version of the Andromeda is bigger than the one that can be spawned in-game, and has a much wider cargo bay. The plane is briefly seen in the mission "A Home In The Hills" as CJ is on his way to Madd Dogg's mansion; there is a shot of the Andromeda flying over the The Camel's Toe Casino out of Las Venturas, heading south to Los Santos. Like the AT-400, Andromedas are seen flying over cities, however they fly much faster than AT-400s. The Andromeda is not intended to be obtainable by the player, as there is no animation for opening the door of the plane upon entry. However, it can be stolen during "Stowaway" with a trick that involves blowing up the plane and pushing it into the hangar, but it is difficult to exploit as the plane may disappear.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zg3XaIstibU Otherwise, the Andromada can also be obtained by way of a third-party trainer program. Glitch There is a way to enter the Andromada cockpit during the mission Stowaway. It involves using the "blow up all cars" cheat before CJ hops on the motorcycle. The plane will not blow up, and will be frozen in place, however the mission cannot progress. The plane is then enterable, but it cannot be controlled or even exited. Trivia *A handling line for the Andromada can be found in Grand Theft Auto IV's game files, suggesting that it (or a plane of the same name) was at some point going to feature in GTA IV.common\data\handling.dat>planes>ANDROM *The Andromada shares its name with the real life Andromeda galaxy. This is possibly a reference to it's size as well as its real-life counterpart, the C-5 Galaxy. *The Andromada is strange in that walking across its wings sounds the same as walking on grass and also that plane has no shadow. *The Andromada plays Radio X by default. References }} de:Andromada (SA) es:Andromada fr:Andromeda fi:Andromada pl:Andromada ru:Andromada Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:Special Vehicles Category:Secrets Category:Beta Vehicles